Prude, champion, batteur et moi
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Ce soir là, quand Roger et moi sommes rentrés dans la salle de bain pour voir Cedric et Olivier sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air, nous avons compris que ce n'était que le début de la partie. CHAP 2 en cours d'écriture !


__________

Prude, champion, batteur et moi.

_Bla bla de debut : J'aime la fin de l'année. J'aime les vacances. Par contren ça me donne de ces idées ! MON DIEU j'en ai peur moi même. Bref. Ceci est un OS absolument kiffant à écrire. J'ai adoré le faire. Vraiment ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, et je trouve que je me suis surpassé. C'est pas souvent mais là ... Je me suis fait plaisir. EH, par contre, le rating n'est pas là pour rien, alors AMES SENSIBLES, HOMOPHOBES, MECHANTS et ANTI-BEAUX GOSSES cliquez sur la Croix Rouge. Pour les autres ... A vos risques et périls ... _

_Remerciements : Franchement ... Personne ? A ma tête tordue._

_Couple : Oliver X Cedric X Roger X Marcus. Et OUI les quatres en MÊME TEMPS._

_Disclaimer : 1) Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Merci à J.K. Rowling. 2) Pour les biens de cette histoire, Cedric ne meurt pas à la fin du tome 4. Il aurait pu, mais j'avais juste pas envie. _

_Resumé : __Ce soir là, quand Roger et moi sommes rentrés dans la salle de bain pour voir Cedric et Olivier sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air, nous avons compris que ce n'était que le début de la partie._

* * *

Prude, champion, batteur et moi 

Durant les sept années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, ma maison a remporté la Coupe de Quiditch deux fois. Dont une fois avec moi comme capitaine.

J'ai toujours été complement attiré dans le monde du sport. Mon pere faisait parti du Ministere des Jeux Magiques et je baignais dans le Quiditch depuis mon enfance. Quand venait le temps de la Coupe du Monde, mon pere arrivait toujours à obtenir des places pour la finale. Je restai en admiration devant ces grands et beaux joueurs. C'était magnifique. Je connaissais leur nom, j'avais des affiches d'eux partout dans ma chambre. Je recu à mon tour un balai pour mes huit ans. Le plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'est jamais fait. Je l'ai toujours. Il est resté dans la chambre de mon enfance, chez mes parents. Je ne manque jamais de le toucher dès que je vais les voir.

A ma rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai rejoint la maison de Serpentard. J'ai alors découvert un monde nouveau. Empli de débauche et de luxure. De ruse et d'amitié. De fausse amitié. Mes camarades ne souriaient qu'à moitié. Pourtant, mes ainés m'apprirent des choses. J'appris à me debrouiller. A rejeter la faute sur les autres. A ne pas baisser les yeux. A toujours remetre à leur place les "gens" des autres maisons. A être classe. Je me liais "d'amitié" avec Adrian Pucey, un grand brun un peu distant, mais adorateur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Je me souviens encore de nos longs débats sur les joueurs et les inventions d'équipes parfaites.

Il régnait une enorme tension dans la salle commune. Apres les vacances d'avril, alors que les examens aprochaient, je pris conscience que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une tension sexuelle et qu'il n'y avait qu'une facon de la calmer.

Adrian perdit sa virginité trois semaines avant moi. Un prefet de derniere année. J'ai du mal à me rappeler de son nom. Julian je crois. Ou bien Jesse. James. Ou Jim. Bref. Il m'apprit en une nuit et un matin la violence tendre du sexe. Il tirait profit de tout, touchant mes parties les plus intimes. Il était doué. Pour une premiere fois, ce n'était pas si mal. Mes jambes étaient flagolantes à la fin et ma voix rauque d'avoir trop crié. J'en rougissais chaque fois que je le croisais. Quel naïf j'étais alors. Mais quand j'y repense, je fus le premier de nous quatre.

Ma premiere rencontre avec Roger Davies eut lieu aux examens de première année. Il attendait son tour pour la partie pratique. Nos regards se sont croisés. Il était assis j'étais debout. Il était arrogant, sur de lui, et souriant. Il s'était levé sans me quitter des yeux. Nous faisions sensiblement la même taille, ce qui ne l'a pas empeché de me regarder de haut. Lorsque son nom fut appellé, il ne scilla même pas et tourna les talons. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé.

J'appris plus tard qu'il avait obtenu les meilleures notes de notre année.

Au début de l'année suivante, je passai la selection pour entrer dans l'équipe et je fus accepté, contrairement à Adrian. Je m'investit completement dans ma passion. Même en dehors des entrainements, je courai, je musclai mon corps tel les champions, delaissant le reste. J'en devenais dingue.

Nous avions écrasé les Poufsouffles lors du premier match.

Les vestiaires étaient emplus d'une joie et d'un désir palpable. Etant le plus jeune, je préférait les laisser entre grands et sortit rapidement.

Roger Davies m'attendait dehors, appuyé contre le mur.

Je changeai mon balai d'épaule et mit ma main droite dans la poche qui contenait ma baguette. Il avait toujours ce sourire méchant. Il avait l'air d'un Serpentard et pourtant son uniforme était bleu. Je pris le temps de le detailler. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré et des yeux profondéments bleux. Son visage était bronzé. Sa cravaté était desséré, sa veste sur son bras et sa chemise parfaitement lisse.

Ma seconde impression se confondit avec la premiere. Fils à papa.

"Belle victoire.

- Merci.

- Tu joues bien. Tu te faufiles partout et tu fais des feintes superbes. Tu seras un adversaire redoutable."

J'enregistrai tout. Il m'avait bien observé, il était connaisseur et j'allais devoir l'affronter. Je lui souris. Il avait des meilleures notes que moi, c'était indéniable. Mais j'allais le battre. Ce besoin de lui prouver que j'étais le plus fort grandissait.

Il partit en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne pensai qu'au match contre Serdaigle qui approchait. Je delaissait tout pour m'entrainer. Je n'en dormai plus. un sentiment d'exitation grandissait en moi. Ni la neige, ni les retenues pour mauvaises notes, ni l'ambiance de Noel ne parvenaient à m'atteindre. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, à lui enlever ce sale sourire de méchant sur son beau visage. J'appris à le detester. Je devenai le meilleur.

Et le match débuta à onze heure de samedi là.

Je ne regardai que lui et sa batte qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Je me fichais pas mal des recommandations, des suporters, du commentateurs. Il pleuvait des cordes. Roger ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des meches qui lui collaient au front. Mais il souriait. Il me visait, j'évitai. Le plus naturellement, je volai vers lui et lui passai à coté. Juste à coté. Comme un jeu. Comme s'il n'existait plus que nous. Je venais de marquer un but, le troisieme, quand un Cognard me percuta violement à l'épaule gauche. Je grimacai. Je savais que c'était lui. Cela ne pouvait etre que lui. Je volai à sa hauteur. J'avais mal. Et derriere nous, nos capitaines nous hurlaient de reprendre nos places. Il souriait toujours. Il était content de lui même. Et je bouillais d'exitation. C'etait presque jouissif. Quand les deux Attrapeurs passerent derriere lui, il ne tourna même pas la tête. Mais son expression changea. Son sourire se cassa. Je lui adressai un clin d'oeil. Serpentard était le mot que hurlai les spectateurs. J'avais gagné.

Je preferai ne pas rester dans les vestiaires. Et comme la premiere fois, il était là. Il pleuvait toujours. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur du stade, il m'a embrassé, et il m'a fait l'amour. J'ai crié, je crois même que j'ai pleuré de plaisir. C'était bon. Comme une récompense apres un jeu d'enfant. C'était parfait. Nous avions à peine treize ans.

Comme nous étions naif à cette époque.

L'atmosphere était à la fete dans la salle commune. Mais je n'y ai même pas prété attention. Roger était un batteur, un battant. Un Serdaigle. Et moi.

Serpentard gagna le match contre les Gryffondors. Nous avions remporté la coupe. Et ce soir là, Roger m'attendait à la sortie du vestiaire. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui lui ai fait l'amour. Je ne l'avai jamais vu ainsi.

Dépendant. Perdu. Comme un démon angélique.

Pendant ces vacances d'été, je suis allé chez lui, une fois. J'étais un ami. Sa mere était souriante et chaleureuse et son pere travaillait comme Policier Magique.

Nous n'avons rien fait. Je crois même que c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à le considerer comme un ami.

Mais en troisieme année, pas mal de choses ont changé.

Adrian fut accepté au poste de Batteur.

Et nous fait la connaissance de Cedric et d'Olivier.

Apres la défaite de Serpentard sur Serdaigle, Roger m'attendait à la sortie. Mais cette fois, il m'a murmurer le mot de passe de la salle de bain des prefets. Sauf que quand nous sommes arrivés, la place était prise.

Olivier Dubois avait des bras musclés, mais le corps fait comme celui d'une fille. Il était fin et il avait la peau claire. De nous quatres, il parraissait le plus jeune. Parassait seulement. Olivier était de ceux qui vivent dans un monde différent du vrai. Il était positif et son sourire était franc. C'est sans doute ca qui m'a touché chez lui. Sa franchise et sa gaité de coeur.

Quand à Cedric Diggory ... Il avait un an de moins que nous. Il était blond. Ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noisettes étaient constamment éclairé par le feu de l'amusement. Pour Cédric, la vie était facile, il sufisait d'avancer. Il était capable de soumetre le monde à sa volonté. On pouvait également lui faire confiance et je ne l'ai jamais vu mentir.

Ce soir là, quand Roger et moi sommes rentrés dans la salle de bain pour voir Cedric et Olivier sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air, nous avons compris que ce n'était que le début de la partie.

"On vous dérange peut-être ? ironisa Roger.

- Non, tu crois ? répliqua Cédric.

- Eh, tu parles pas à mon mec comme çà, lancai-je sans refléchir.

- On devrait y aller ..." répondit Olivier, les joues rouges.

Ce cher Olivier, toujours si innocent, si pur ... adorable. J'eus clairement envie de le violer sur le champ. Roger agrippa mon poignet.

"Depuis quand je suis to mec ? susura-t-il.

- Je vais quand même pas lui dire que t'es mon objet sexuel.

- Je ne suis PAS ton objet sexuel, Flint.

- Dans ce cas ... Je peux me joindre à vous les gars ?" j'ajoutai plus fort.

Le regard d'Olivier se fit choqué, mais Cedric eut un sourire en coin.

"Seulement si ton copain vient aussi.

- Je ne crois pas, non, déclara Roger. Flint ! On s'en va !"

Je tournai vers lui. Son sourire avait disparut et ses yeux étaient méprisants. Il était clairement jaloux. C'était exitant. Pour seule réponse, j'enlevai mon maillot, devoilant mon torse musclé. Je ne quittai plus Roger des yeux. Cedric emit un sifflement et l'eau bougea. Nu, il vient se coller dans mon dos. Je fus surpris par l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là qu'il avait un an de moins que moi.

"Eh Diggory ! cria l'autre depuis la gigantesque baignoire. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je te trompes."

On aurait dit un Serpentard. Il passai sa langue dans mon cou. C'était doux. Roger se mordit la lèvre. Je voyais clairement son désir augmenter. Et je compris. Je le privai de son gouter, c'est à dire mon corps. Pauvre chéri.

Ce jour là, j'ai fait l'amour avec Cedric, sous les yeux de Roger et d'Olivier. Et c'était terriblement bon.

A partir de ce moment là, nous avons tous couché les uns avec les autres. Nous étions ensemble. Nous sortions ensemble, à quatre. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas connu d'autre hommes. Nous avons tout testé ensemble. A trois. A quatre. Dans la neige. Dans le lac. Et c'était à chaque fois différent. Roger me violait littéralement. C'était de la violence. Les menottes, le bandeau sur les yeux, la bouche. Et moi, il m'arrivait de le frapper. Je l'ai fait pleurer, même, une fois. Quand j'étais au dessus de lui, il me supplait toujours. Soit il me supliait d'arreter, soit il me supliait de le prendre. Par contre avec Cedric ... Cedric était quelqu'un de sournois, et surtout, tres egoiste. Quand il me voulait, il me prenait. N'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Le plus souvent à la và vite. Juste un coup, comme ca. Mais Cedric était celui que j'allais voir quand je voulais de la tendresse. Il était capable, quand JE le voulais, de préliminaires tellement long que j'en mourais de langueur et de frustraction. Avant de le prendre avec douceur et de le faire jouir dans un orgasme absolument fantastique et merveilleux pour nous deux. Les murs en tremblaient. Olivier était plus doux, mais aussi plus passionné. Il y mettait du coeur. De l'ardeur. Olivier a toujours été comme çà, à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Je n'avais pas de préférences.

Mais je ne les aimai pas non plus.

Pendant les matchs de Quiditch, c'était toujours la guerre. Je tentai feinte sur feinte pour éviter les Cognards de Roger, qui plus d'une fois m'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie, pour mettre des buts à Olivier, qu'il bloquait les trois quarts du temps, ayant pour don de m'enerver, ou pour me mettre en travers de la route de Cedric. En troisieme année, Serdaigle gagna et en quatrieme, ce fut Pouffy.

Nous étions inséparables. Nous passions nos nuits les uns avec les autres. Devant les autres, nous faisions semblant de rien, nous cherchant du regard, faisant jouer nos yeux ensemble. C'était magique.

Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'allait durer.

Je recus mon insigne de capitaine cet été là. Je souris. Je pensais que j'avais gagné des points. Mais non. C'était la même pour Olivier et pour Roger. Je me chargai de les recompenser, puis nous allâmes tout trois consoler ce cher Cedric, lui promettant que son heure viendrai. Je revois le pauvre Cedric, en proie à nos coups de hanches et de langues. Je me revois l'embrasser, pendant qu'Olivier s'empalait sur lui, et que Roger le prenait. Je me souviens de mes doigts guidant sa main sur mon sexe.

Mais là, Gryffondor nous prit en traitre.

Harry Potter. Il y avait chez ce garcon quelque chose qui m'empechait de le toucher, de l'approcher. Si les profs ont leurs chouchous, les capitaines ont les leurs. Je jurai de faire tomber Potter. Et ça avait failli en plus ! Bordel d'arbitre.

La premiere action fut de moi. J'avais reprit le Souaffle à Spinnet et j'allai marquer si le sourire absolument pas réglementaire d'Olivier ne m'avait pas destabilisé. Je le detestai dans ces moments là. Il allait payer. Il allait clairement me suplier. En tout cas, on avait une équipe absolument merdique. A peine moi et Adrian pour relever le niveau. C'était pitoyable. J'esperai vaguement que Terence nous montrerait ses talents, mais je savais qu'il y avait également Potter en face. Et on ne selectionne pas un premiere année sans raison. Les Twins Weasley m'envoyaient sans cesse leurs Cognards, mais face à Roger, ils n'étaient rien, et il y avait Adrian. Sauf qu'à un moment, Adrian laissa tout tomber pour ce putain de Vif d'Or. Et je compris pourquoi un Nimbus 2000. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête que j'aurai le prochain. Et je bloquai Potter. Tss ... Il fallait tout faire soi même à cette époque. Loin de m'interesser au jeu, j'envoyai un signe à ce cher Olivier.

Notre gardien bloqua le penalty, et je marquai. Je vis clairement le gardien jurer. Ah ... C'était bon. Et je marquai. Cinq buts. Olivier faisait des efforts vains pour me bloquer. A cette époque, il ne fallait qu'un Potter pour destabiliser tout le monde. J'en grimace encore. Apres çà, Potter avala le Vif. Non, pas attrapa. Avala. J'en rageai. Je peux vous assurer que Terence passa un sale quart d'heure, mais ce que ce n'était rien à coté de ce que Olivier me fit subir. Jusqu'au petit matin, il m'a fait jouir cet enfoiré. Et c'était tellement bon que j'en oubliai de reflechir. Tantôt en moi, tantôt sur moi. je n'en pouvais plus.

J'ai rencontré Drago Malefoy dans le train qui me rammenait chez moi pour Noël. Je savais qu'il était à l'école et tout les Serpentards commencaient déjà à parler de lui. Il ressemblait à un ange. Pur et innocent comme les premieres années, ses beaux cheveux blonds se demarquaient. Il emmanait de lui une classe et un talent à l'état pur. Et comme tout les Serpentards, il mentait, rejetait la faute sur le voisin. On ne pouvait rien lui ceder. Il me plut. J'étais le même à son âge. Dans ce train, je lui fis un signe de tête. Le couloir était vide. Il s'approcha. Il était absolument beau.

"Marcus Flint, c'est çà ?

- C'est çà.

- Qu'est ce qye tu me veux ? Fais vite, je n'ai pas que çà à faire."

Amusant.

Je le plaquai contre la vitre, lui tirant un gémissement. Je souriait. Il n'avait que onze ans. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et il ne jouait pas dans la même cour que moi. Mais personne n'avait le droit d'oser me parler comme çà. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il me défiait clairement et j'adorai çà. J'approchai mon visage du sien. Il ne scilla même pas.

"Reparles moi une fois comme çà et ta vie se transforme en enfer."

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il me defiai completement du regard. Il eut un leger mouvement des hanches qui fait que j'étais completement collé à lui. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques malheureux centimetres.

"Je repete. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Drago était comme çà. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne la lachai pas.

"Tu connais Harry Potter ? Tortures le. Je ne veux plus le voir sur un balai."

Pendant le match Gryffondor - Poufsouffle, je ne quittai pas Olivier des yeux. C'était Rogue qui arbitrait le match. Merci Drago. J'étais aux anges. Je savais que les Rouges allaient perdre. C'était carrément exitant. Mais, malgré les penaltys marqués contre lesquels Olivier ne pouvait rien faire, Potter attrapa ce foutu Vif d'Or. Ne tentez pas d'imaginez l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'en connaissais au moins un qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Roger partit tout seul attendre Cedric et Olivier pendant que je courai à la recherche d'une tête blonde. J'etais tellement enervé que je n'arrivai plus à reflechir. Nous etions à deux doigt de gagner ce championnat ! Il n'était absolument pas question que les Lions viennent tout gacher.

Je le tirai par la cravate dans une salle vide et lui collai mon poing au ventre.

"Pourquoi ont-ils gagnés ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! Ils sont plus fort, c'est tout ..."

Je lui envoyai mon pied dans les cotes. Il eut un hoquet et un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Mais je m'en fichais. Je ne supportai pas que l'on se fiche de ma gueule ainsi. Surtout un petit premiere année comme lui. Il se releva difficilement mais soutient mon regard. Je ne fis rien pour l'aider. Je voulais gagner ce championnat. C'était vital. Il en allait de mon honneur de capitaine.

"Tu n'as qu'à me faire entrer dans l'équipe.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Malefoy. Ce n'est aucunement dans mes interets."

Je le plantai là. J'avais autre chose à faire. Je rejoignis mes trois petits amis dans la salle de bain. Ils étaient nus, dans l'eau. Cedric était legerement à l'écart. En même temps, il avait perdu lui aussi. Sans prendre le temps de me deshabiller, j'entrai dans l'eau et j'allais me coller à lui dans le dos. Il sourit.

"T'es en retard Flint, déclara Olivier en s'appuyant sur le rebord.

- Des choses à regler ..."

J'entendis Cedric gémir pendant que j'embrassai son oreille.

"Tout va se jouer dans les derniers matchs, murmura Roger les yeux fermés.

- Hum ... gémit Cedric en sentant mes levres dans mon cou. Je pense que ... AH !"

Il ne put dire un mot de plus. Je venai de le prendre. Sans attendre, je commencai mes coups de rein, me delectant de ses cris de douleur mélangés au plaisir. J'embrassai Olivier qui nous avait rejoint pendant que je pressai mes doigts contre l'entrée de Roger.

Une relation étrange s'installa. Nous ne aimions pas, mais nous ne pouvions nous passer les uns des autres. Parfois tendre, violent, languissant ou rapide, nous inventions sans cesse de nouveaux jeux. Par derriere, chacun de nous voulait faire tomber les autres, devenir le meilleur. Les etudes ne venaient qu'apres. Avant, il y avait le jeu, et surtout notre plaisir. Pour ma part, je prenai mon pied à les destabiliser au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Pendant les cours, juste avant un match. Ou une dizaine de minute avant le debut des examens.

Serpentard remporta le match contre Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle écrasa Gryffondor.

Nous avions gagné la coup de Quiditch. J'en ai pleuré de joie. J'étais capitaine de l'équipe qui avait gagné la coupe de Quiditch. La semaine qui suivit fut tout bonnement parfaite. Ce n'étais que fête, buverie, magie et sexe. Je trompai mes trois hommes, comme j'aimais les appeller. Avec Adrian, Terence, et plusieurs autres. Gryffondor gagna la coupe des Quatres Maisons, mais nous avions celle de Quiditch. J'en oubliai les examens et je foirai lamentablement mes Buses.

A la rentrée, Cedric fut nommé capitaine de Poufsouffle et Drago Malefoy integra mon équipe. Au début completement rejeté par les autres, je le vis au fil du temps faire d'innombrables efforts. Loin des regards de tous, il s'entrainait au dela du raisonable. Je commencai à l'apprecier, mais cela ne suffit pas. Nous perdîmes contre Gryffondor,. J'en rageai. Serdaigle perdit contre Poufsouffle, nous placant en troisieme place. Quelle humiliation !

Puis le tournoi fut annulé pour cause de Chambre des Secrets.

"T'as une idée de qui çà pourrait être ? me demanda Roger un soir.

- Qui ?

- Ben l'heritier de Serpentard ! J'aimerai bien que les matchs reprennent ...

- J'ai aucune idée de qui c'est.

- Olivier disait l'autre jour que cela ne l'etonnerait pas que ce soit ton Atrapeur.

- Malefoy ? Non, c'est impossible. Drago n'est pas comme çà.

- Comment tu peux en être sur ?

- Je le sais. C'est tout.

- Je l'aime pas.

- Tu as toujours été jaloux Roger ... Mon petit Roger ..."

Je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine pour ne pas avouer que je me posai la même question.

Ce petit manege dura encore un an. Et c'est ainsi que ce fameux soir arriva. Les examens étaient finis. L'école était calme. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe. Il était tard, il faisait presque nuit. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous etions allongés dans l'herbe sans rien dire. Aucun de nous ne voulait penser à l'apres Poudlard. Aucun de nous ne savait s'il reverrait les autres. Puis Roger se redressa brusquement.

"Mais ... Putain Cedric ! Tu vas faire quoi l'année prochain ?"

Silence. Cedric s'assit et leva les yeux vers l'école.

"Je ne sais pas. Ca va être calme.

- Trop calme.

- Te plains pas, Olivier-je-vais-au-club-de-Flaquemare Dubois !

- Je t'emmerdes Flint ! Et je t'encule même !

- Oh oui, và s'y encule moi ... je gémit ... Olivier ..."

Roger éclata de rire et je le suivit. Je les aimai si fort que c'en été douloureux.

"Les gars ?

- Hum ?

- On l'a jamais fait dans ce coin de parc ..."

Nous avons échangés quelques regards. Je me suis rememoré quelques bon moments de notre relation. Cedric avait raison. Sans répondre, Roger s'est approché de lui et l'a embrassé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Avec tendresse. Passion. Desespoir. Comme un dernier baiser. Cedric a posé sa main sur son torse et a enlevé sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Sa langue entreprit de le lecher pendant qu'Olivier embrassait son cou, laissant un tres beau sucon. Je me rapprochais, croisai le regard de Cedroc avant de faire baisser son pantalon d'uniforme. Nous savions tout deux ce que cela signifiait. Olivier gémit pendant que la main de Roger frolait son sexe à travers le tissu. Les levres de Cedric étaient douces et sentaient l'anis. Celles d'Olivier était à la menthe et Roger au réglisse. Mélange de saveurs exquises. Le sexe de Cedric disparut dans ma bouche brulante. J'entrepris de le lecher dans toutes ses parcelles, avec delicatesse et langueur. Ses doigts entreméles dans mes cheveux, il gémit dans la bouche d'Olivier. Je sentis doucement ce même Olivier glisser un doigt dans mon intimitée. En l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'eus même pas mal.

C'était bon, c'était doux, c'était tendre, c'était différent de tout ce que nous avions connu jusqu'ici. Je dus abandonner le sexe de Cedric quand Olivier m'attira à lui, son doigt toujours en moi. Le Poufsouffle grogna de frustraction. Je fermai les yeux, prisonnier de mon propre plaisir. Le doigt d'Olivier me permit de prendre mon pied rapidement. Je m'abandonnai à la luxure. Dans mon dos, Olivier frottait son sexe contre mon bassin, ce qui, en jugé de ses gémissements, devait lui faire du bien. Je n'avais pas vu que Roger s'était empalé sur Cedric, sans aucune préparation. J'ai joui le premier, le crois. En tout cas, le Rouge n'a pas été long à me suivre.

Apres avoir repris mon souffle, j'ai rejoint les deux autres. Stoppant Roger dans ses mouvements, je l'ai embrasser en me saisissant de son sexe. Le masturbant viollement, je l'ai forcé à quitté Cedric, et je l'ai plaqué contre le sol. Il était sur le point de jouir quand j'ai enlevé ma main, le laissant dans une frustraction des plus abjects. Avec un sourire, je portai deux doigts à ma levres et passai ma langue dessus. Roger portat automatiquement la main à son sexe et se caressa avec force, me supliant du regard. Des larmes perlerent au coin de ses yeux, tant le desir de jouir se faisait pressant. Il était abobinablement sexy et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il éjacula en soufflant mon nom.

Cedric cola mon dos à son torse, comme la premiere fois. Mais il ne me prit pas. Il bougea seulement les hanches d'une façon obsene qui me fit sursauter de plaisir. A son tour, il entreprit de me masturber. Nous mimions l'acte sexuel, nos levres se rejoignant parfois. Puis, sans prevenir, il me penetra, me faisant crier. C'était bon. Le sexe du blond était long et dur. Il attrapa mes hanches, les faisant faire un premier mouvement. Il percuta ma prostate. Il me fit bouger, me faisant l'amour avec force. Oubliant toute retenue, je criai, je hurlai. Puis je sentis les levres d'Olivier se poser sur mon sexe. Je croisai son regard voilé par le plaisir. A quattres pattes devant moi, il ne vit pas Roger arriver dans son dos pour le prendre. Il eut un hoquet de surprise qui se repercuta dans tout mon corps. Roger avait les paupieres closes. Nos mouvements n'étaient absolument pas coordonés. Nous allions au rythme de nos plaisirs respectifs. Cela n'en était que meilleur. D'un coup de rein absolument puissant, Cedric me fit jouir pendant que Roger se deversait en Olivier qui cria sous le coup de la jouissance. Mon amant éjacula en dernier.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Roger. Il caressa ma nuque. Olivier attrapa ma main pendant que Cedric posait la sienne sur ses hanches. Je souriait et je pleurai. Je les regardai tour à tour.

"Olivier ..."

La prude, toujours avec ses joues rouges et ses sourires innocents.

"Cedric ..."

Le champion, le meilleur, le plus fort et ses cheveux blonds.

"Roger .."

Le batteur, le violent, le battant, le narquois et ses notes exellentes.

Et moi.

"Je vous aime les gars."

J'étais sincere. Je rougis comme une fille mais je m'en moquai.

"Je t'aime, souffla Olivier en serrant ma main.

- On t'aime aussi Marcus, ajouta Roger en ébouriffant quelques meches.

- Ouais, putain, on t'aime" conclut Cedric en riant.

Pour un peu j'en aurai pleuré. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai vite.

L'année suivante, Olivier integra le club de Flaquemare, Cedric devient champion de l'école et faillit mourir, et Roger entra dans la faculté de medecine magique. Et moi ? J'entrai au ministere de la magie, section concultant Quiditch.

Ainsi se termine l'histoire des quatres capitaines ? C'est ce que je pensai aussi. Je ne pensai ne plus les revoir ailleurs qu'en photo. Je ne me rendis même pas à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Pourtant, je retournai à l'école le jour à Voldemort fut battu.

Quand je vis Olivier enlacer Harry Potter.

Quand je vis Cedric entrer dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Cho Chang.

Quand je vis Roger sourire à ses anciens camarades.

Je sus à leurs regards qui m'étaient destinés que le jeu était loin d'etre fini.

* * *

_ENDING ! J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire, je vous raconte même pas. Mais bon, le resultat me plait, alors çà en vallait la peine. _

_Reviews _?


End file.
